plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Buttered Popcorn
Buttered Popcorn is a Mini-game exclusive to the iPad version of Plants vs. Zombies. It takes place on a Pool level and the only plants available are four Cob Cannons. Strategy The objective of this Mini-game is relatively simple: you need to stop the zombies by launching Corn Cobs, but you can also temporarily stop zombies by tapping them, which places Butter on their heads. However, there is one difficulty in this Mini-game; if a Cob Cannon is eaten, it can never be replaced, and there are no Lawn Mowers or Pool Cleaners to protect the area against the zombies that will inevitably get by. The most difficult zombie on this level is the Dolphin Rider Zombie, as it moves at high speeds, and, as such, hard to stop with butter. Whenever the Gargantuar is in the third column, don't shoot a Corn Cob at him immediately, as he will toss his Imp. Stun him with butter to prevent this from ocurring. You can also stun his Imp before it eats a Cob Cannon If you still cannot beat this level,use 2 people instead of 1 (one person could control the Cob Cannon and one person could butter the zombies, etc.)thumb|348px|right Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Football Zombie *Gargantuar and Imp *Zombie Yeti* Note: The * indicates a zombie that only appears upon restarting. Trivia *For some reason, Buttered Popcorn is a Pool level, despite no aquatic plants being used, but this may be so that players can only have four Cob Cannons. **Or maybe so Dolphin Rider Zombies can appear, making the game harder. *Buckethead Zombies, Conehead Zombies, Newspaper Zombies and Screen Door Zombies appear in this level even though they are, for the level's purposes, identical to regular Zombies. *Butter won't damage the Zombies in this Mini-game. *The achievement Pool's Closed cannot be unlocked by winning this mini-game. **Possibly because this is too easy to get that achievement. *You can play this Minigame even if you haven't purchased the Cob Cannon yet. *Aside of the Gargantuar, all the zombies in this level are the same as Last Stand. *Repeatedly tapping on a zombie will place more butter on it. Try using this to your advantage. *You can stun the Dolphin Rider Zombie with butter even before he enters the pool. *When the zombies eat all Cob Cannons you can't kill any more zombies. *Despite the game being called Buttered Popcorn, you cannot earn the Popcorn Party achievement in this minigame, probably because it would be to easy, and because there is only 1 Gargantuar. **There's a chance that you might see two Gargantuars in the mini-game. You cannot earn this achievement after you destroyed two as the achievement tells you to purchase. *There is a glitch where if you restart the game over and over, there will be no Gargantuars. *Like the Mini-game Last Stand, there are no Lawn Mowers or Pool Cleaners. *This Mini-game is a quick-and-easy way to earn the Pyromaniac Achievement, as long as you don't use a Rake. *Buttered Popcorn is one of the eight mini-games that don’t have Lawn Mower/Pool Cleaner/Roof Cleaner, the other seven are Last Stand, BOMB All Together!, Beghouled, Beghouled Twist, Zombie Trap, Zombiquarium and Air Raid. Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Pool Category:iPad Mini-games Category:Mini-games with 2 flags